


Thrill Of The Chase (Rewrite)

by RoseTheKitty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: Rose runs from her lover in the castle maze, knowing he'll soon catch her.





	Thrill Of The Chase (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693959 in the discord server and asked for critiques, and Lauren replied and gave me some really helpful advice!!  
> So I decided to rewrite some parts of this and post it again!
> 
> Thanks heaps Lauren!!! :D

Rose’s breath was ragged as she turned corner after corner, dodging fallen branches and muddy patches in her rush to escape.

If she twisted her ear just right she could catch the sound of Lucio’s laughter somewhere behind her, a bit to the left. The shapeshifter leapt over a particularly large puddle and ducked behind an oak tree to catch her breath. She curled her tail around her and held it in front of her, hissing under her breath at its bedraggled state. The luxurious fur was tangled with leaves and twigs, mud dripping from the tips. She knew she’d need a damn good bath after this was finished. Now that her breath as controlled, she tried to focus her hearing outwards, knowing Lucio’s tracking skills all too well meant she knew he wouldn’t be far behind. 

She couldn’t outrun him, but...maybe she didn’t have to.  
After checking he was nowhere in sight she stepped over to the puddle behind her, crouching down so she could see her reflection in the muddy water. It was a risk, as she’d be less visible but he’d be able to track her easier. She quickly decided that shape-shifting was her best option if she wanted the chase to carry on for a while longer. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and feeling her magic form around her like a blanket. After the initial wave of dizziness passed she opened her eyes, seeing the face of a small golden cat blinking curiously back at her from the puddle. 

“Perfect” She purred to herself, stepping around the puddle and padding off down the path. She took winding paths through the maze, careful to stop and scent the air before turning a corner, not wanting to run straight into Lucio. She dropped her jaw open, inhaling deep and focusing on the smells she found. He’d passed through this area just a few minutes before, but he’d turned and doubled back, his scent stopping suddenly.

Rose crept forwards, peeking her head around the corner and seeing the path continued. So he hadn’t turned back because of a dead end, he’d simply changed his mind.As she followed the winding hedges she was met with a fork in the path, and there was no hesitation in choosing the darker route. Hopefully the shadows would provide the perfect cover. Her energy was running low, and she knew that using her magic like this would only tire her further.

Lucio would soon find her, and she couldn’t even pretend that the thought of what he’d do didn’t excite her. He was an expert tracker, his many hunting trips proved that, and seeing him so frustrated and wild during their forays in the maze drove her insane.

She froze at the sound of frantic footsteps coming up from behind her and she ducked under the hedge, taking care to make sure her tail was tucked firmly behind her. After all,that was how he had found her last time. A shadow brushed across her face as Lucio stormed past her, a wicked grin on his face and his eyes bright and gleaming. As soon as he turned past the hedge she shot out from under the bush, sprinting the way he’d come from. A growl from behind her and loud footsteps let her know she hadn’t waited long enough before running, and he was giving chase. 

After only a few paces she knew her form was too small to outrun the Count, and she chose the slightly riskier option of shifting mid-stride. 

Bad choice.

The usual wave of dizziness was worse when she didn’t ground herself before a shift, and she stumbled as her form expanded, becoming herself again. That quick stumble was all Lucio needed, and she felt a clawed hand seize her shirt and throw her to the ground. As soon as she landed she began scrambling to her hands and feet, but a heavy weight on top of her let her know it was too late. Lucio’s teeth sank into her neck as he began tearing her clothes to shreds with those damned golden claws. 

“Thought you’d won did you?” Hot breath against her ear as she thrashed underneath him. A breathy moan escaped her as he rocked his hips against her, letting her feel exactly how worked up her Count was.  
“I’ll always catch you Kitten.” Another set of teeth marks on her throat, and two of his flesh finger slipped inside her, drawing out a moan from the shapeshifter. “Lucio…..Please..” Rose hissed, trying to rock her hips back into his fingers, but the sharp feeling of his claws yanking her wrists together and holding them behind her back stopped her in her tracks.

She mewled as he slipped another finger inside her, taking his time and watching her unravel around him. She pressed back into him, moans devolving into incoherent babbling as she neared her end. Just as the coil in her stomach was about to snap Lucio abruptly withdrew his fingers from her, and she let loose a needy growl, whimpering his name.

“Lucio, please...I need you!” He chuckled to himself, pleased with how easily she was driven to begging for her orgasm. He grasped her hips, pulling them up to meet his but not quite pressing into her yet. Rose was almost shrieking in frustration as he drew his head across her lips, teasing her despite his impatience. 

“I intend to savor you Kitten.” He chuckled in her ear as he slammed inside her, setting a brutal pace. His teeth marked her neck again and again, and she knew her neck would be bruised to all hell by the time they finished. Lucio's hands settle on her hips, angling her to perfectly strike that spot inside her. She arched her back, tail curling tight around his thigh as they both drew near to their end.

The moon had already begun to disappear behind the trees by the time Lucio was done with the shapeshifter beneath him, who was shaking from the overstimulation of their night. Lucio shakily slipped out of her, drawing her up to his chest with a laugh. "We really do have to do this more." He pressed gently kisses against her bruised throat, pulling a laugh from her. 

"Agreed." She grinned up at him, ruby red eyes almost glowing with happiness.


End file.
